PTSD
by WildCard0531
Summary: Set in Archangel RG91's fanfic, "South Park in the Warzone," Kyle has finally returned home to his beloved Bebe. However, war has definitely changed the poor lad since the last time the couple saw each other. What'll happen in this fanfic of a fanfic? Only one way to find out. Rated T for sexual references and some curse words


PTSD, A South Park Fanfic

 **Remember Archangel RG91's fanfic, South Park in the Warzone? Well, I figured that one thing some war veterans face upon arriving back home is the struggle with PTSD. So since the author didn't touch upon that, and I feel the need show the Kybe fans some love, I created a Kyle x Bebe fanfic set in Archangel RG91's fanfic. This takes place between Chapters 13 and 14, so Chapter 13.5. Enjoy! Hopefully I do Archangel and the Kybe shippers proud.**

The big day has come! It was time for Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and the rest of the boys to come home from war after a job well done!

The boys' family and girlfriends waited anxiously at Denver International Airport for their return. When they finally showed up, they were met with joyous applause, hug and kisses. The girls were especially happy to be reunited with their boyfriends after so long, but none of the girls were as happy as Bebe Stevens. She saw her boyfriend Kyle and immediately lept into his arms, hugging and kissing him

"Kyle, I'm so happy to see you!" Bebe said, kissing Kyle's face, joyous tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey, babe." Kyle said, holding his love and kissing her back, "I missed you so much. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you."

"Me too." Bebe said, still holding Kyle tightly in her arms. "I prayed every day and night for your safe return like I said I would, and here you are."

Kyle smiled at that and said, "Now I know there really is a God if he brought me back here safe and sound with you."

The couple released their hug and Bebe said, "Come along, sweetie, I have something very special planned for us tonight." Hand in hand, the couple walked out of the airport. Kyle was excited to see what Bebe's surprise was. As it turned out, Bebe had booked a hotel room for the two of them at the Denver's Four Seasons Hotel, and also made dinner reservations at the fanciest place in the city. When Kyle learned of this surprise, he had the biggest smile on his face. He held Bebe again, kissing her forehead saying, "Baby, you're the greatest!"

Upon arriving at the hotel room, the couple got dressed in their best clothes and walked to the restaurant. Kyle and Bebe's walked arm in arm, happy as can be. His time in the Marines gave Kyle quite the muscular figure, and Bebe adored the sight and feel of his new physique. "With Kyle by my side, nobody is going to mess with me tonight." Bebe thought very proudly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, got their seats and place their orders, Bebe told Kyle everything that had happened while the boys were away. But, when Bebe asked Kyle what it was like in Iraq, and what had happened over there, Kyle just looked down nervously.

"I…uh…I don't really want to talk about it right now, babe." Kyle said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Bebe got a little worried. Could it be possible that whatever went on overseas left the love of her life traumatized? "Okay, whenever you're ready though, I'm all ears." Bebe said a little concerned.

Other than that, dinner turned out great! The service was perfect, the food was delicious, the atmosphere was excellent, and when the couple's waiter learned that Kyle had come back from war, he talked with his manager about giving them a discount. It was a great experience for the both of them.

"This is only part one of your welcome back surprise." Bebe said with a seductive grin.

Kyle blushed and said, "What else do you have planned?"

Bebe giggled and said, "You'll find out."

Once dinner was paid for, Kyle and Bebe walked back to the Four Seasons Hotel for part two of Kyle's homecoming surprise.

Back at the couple's hotel room, Bebe told Kyle to get undressed so he's in nothing but his boxers and wait on the bed while she went into the bathroom to "get ready." Kyle did as he was told and laid on the bed, excited for what was about to occur. It had been a very long time since him and Bebe "got busy," and he couldn't wait to make love to her again after all this time.

When Kyle heard the bathroom door open, he looked to see Bebe in the most beautiful red see through baby doll nightie. Bebe had also taken time to put on some red lipstick and bronze eye shadow. Kyle blushed hard and his jaw practically dropped at seeing his girlfriend like this.

Bebe giggled and said, "You should see how adorable you look right now." She crawled into bed and laid right on top of Kyle, who was still blushing.

"Wow…you look absolutely beautiful right now, Bebe." He said. "I mean, you always look beautiful, but even more so now"

"I'm glad you think that way, baby." Bebe said licking her lips. She felt something poke her leg and said "I think your little friend thinks that way too."

"Little friend? Baby, I'm packing." Kyle joked, causing his girlfriend to giggle. He just stared into her gorgeous eyes and said. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." Bebe said with a warm smile. "I love you so much. Welcome home."

With that, the couple kissed and began their little love making session.

Two hours later when it was all over, Kyle and Bebe decided to take a quick shower together and get dressed into their pajamas. They crawled back into their bed and covered themselves up with the blankets. Bebe wrapped her arms around Kyle and nuzzled her face into his strong chest saying, "Did you enjoy your homecoming surprise, baby?"

"You better believe it, love." Kyle said smiling, holding his girlfriend close.

"I'm glad." Bebe yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kyle" With that, she fell asleep, a happy smile on her face.

"Night, Bebe, see you in the morning." Kyle said, falling asleep shortly after.

About three hours later, the couple still lay asleep in their bed. However, while Bebe was sleeping peacefully, having nothing but sweet dreams going through her mind…Kyle was mumbling in his sleep and started to breakout into a cold sweat. Kyle was having a nightmare!

 _In his nightmare, Kyle was back in war torn Iraq. Buildings were on fire and smoke filled the skies. But the strangest part…he was the only person there. Kyle looked around afraid and alone. He had no weapons and no way of contacting any of his comrades._

" _Hello?" Kyle shouted in the distance, but nobody answered. He heard explosions in the distance and screams that followed. After that, Kyle began to hear somebody speaking in Arabic. "Who…who's there?!" Kyle shouted as he got into a fighting stance. "Show yourself, goddamn it!" He bellowed. To his surprise, a figure walked out from the smoke…it was General Raksih!_

" _Hello, filthy American!" Rakish said before giving Kyle a quick kick to the stomach, causing in to fall down._

" _Impossible! You're dead!" Kyle said. "Stan…Stan killed you!"_

" _SILENCE!" Rakish bellowed, kicking Kyle in the face. Kyle was so paralyzed with fear he didn't know what to do. "The was a long time coming." Said Rakish as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it for Kyle's face. "Farewell!"_

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _Everything went white when the bullet got fired. Kyle just seemed to float in a white void after the shot was taken. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was practically catatonic. It was then he heard a voice._

" _Kyle…Kyle…"_

 _The voice was soft and welcoming._

" _Kyle…Kyle…wake up…"_

 _And so familiar._

" _Kyle…"_

 _It was Bebe's voice._

"Baby, wake up, please." Bebe said softly, gently shaking her boyfriend awake. "You're having a nightmare, please wake up."

Kyle woke up very frightened, sitting up in bed to look around, finding himself in the hotel room. "Oh thank God," Kyle said, panting. "It was just a dream."

"A very bad dream by the looks of things." Bebe said, looking at Kyle worriedly. Kyle hugged her, still very scared and said, "I'm sorry, Bebe."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Kyle?" Bebe asked. "Don't apologize for waking me up. You were having a bad dream. I wasn't about to stand by and watch you squirm. Do you want to talk about it or anything?"

Kyle didn't waste any time in telling her. "I had a dream I was back in Iraq and I was getting beaten up by General Rakish."

"A dream about Iraq?" Bebe thought to herself. "Damn, my poor Kyle must be suffering from PTSD if he's having a bad dream about that." She then spoke out loud and asked. "Isn't General Rakish the one who got killed by Stan, _and_ the one Craig got into a fist fight with in a burning building?"

"Yup, he's the one." Kyle said.

"If Kyle is having bad dreams about Iraq, I wonder if the rest of the guys are too?" Bebe thought to herself before turning her attention back to Kyle. The couple released their hug so they could chat face to face. "What exactly happened over there?" Bebe asked, afraid that she's really opening up old wounds. This time however, Kyle let it all out in the open.

"Well, of course when you're at war you get shot at…a lot." Kyle began. "And while at the time, you show no qualms about killing your opponent, afterwards you think that he was just another person like you and me with a family and friends who loved him and he was just fighting for his ideals, and the fact that I took other people's lives is just horrifying." Kyle's voice was getting shaky, and he felt a lump in his throat. "I know I did what I had to do, but it doesn't change what I've done. See what I'm trying to say?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-huh," Bebe said, listening to every word her boyfriend is saying. "What else happened?"

"Upon arriving into Iraq, we landed in the wrong spot and that resulted in our helicopter getting hit by a missile from a RPG. We were all lucky to be alive at that moment in time." Kyle felt all of the fear he felt while in battle rush back. He wanted to stop talking about it then and there, but he already told Bebe a good amount of the details, why stop now and continue leaving her in the dark?

Kyle continued by saying, "In the final attack, I almost thought Stan died…multiple times. _I_ almost died in an explosion whilst looking for General Rakish. Thankfully, I only blacked out for a bit. And above all else, the most horrifying moment I've seen by far...I saw…I saw…" Kyle began to tear up, the mere mentioning of these moments stressing him out. He had a very tough time trying to finish his sentence.

"Kyle…" Bebe said concerned.

Kyle finished his sentence by saying tearfully. "I saw Pip get murdered in cold blood!"

Kyle broke down in Bebe's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Bebe tried to calm Kyle down by rubbing his back. "Aw, my poor baby." She said equally sad. "It's okay, I'm here for you. You don't have to worry about anything bad happening anymore. You're safe in my arms now." Bebe gave Kyle a kiss on his forehead.

Kyle's cries were calmed a bit, but the realization that he may now be suffering from PTSD was enough to upset him further. "I'm so sorry, Bebe." He said, weepy voiced. "You don't deserve this, you don't deserve all of my bullshit."

"Baby, it's okay, don't apologize." Bebe said, beginning to get teary eyed herself. The sight of seeing the love of her life upset was enough to get her upset.

"But if this continues, our relationship will suffer dramatically." Kyle cried. "I don't want this to ruin what we have but…it's just so hard!" Bebe continued to rub Kyle's back. Kyle continued to talk saying, "I don't want to place all my drama on you, babe. If you want to break up with me now, I totally understand."

Bebe was shocked that Kyle would say such a thing. "Don't say that, Kyle." She said, holding him tight. "I'll never, ever leave your side. I love you more than life itself, don't you know that?"

Kyle continued to bring himself down. "But I'll be nothing but a burden to you and your family…maybe even a burden to my own family."

Bebe wasn't going to have any more of this negative talk. "I don't care about that. This is just another obstacle that our love has to overcome. And just like any other roadblocks our relationship has faced, I know we'll find a way to get around it like we always have. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Kyle calmed down a bit more, wiping tears from his eyes. "You really mean that?" He said.

"Of course." Bebe said with a warm smile on her face. Seeing his girlfriend smile was enough to make Kyle smile. He brought her into a hug again and said, "Thanks babe. You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Bebe giggled a little and said, "I try my best."

Kyle and Bebe stared into each other's eyes for a bit. "Maybe we really can work this out." Kyle said with a little optimism. "I hear that there are a lot of treatments for things like this. I could write my thoughts in a journal, or do an exercise routine." "I can do it with you if you want." Bebe offered, causing Kyle to nod. "Sounds good." "And there are some medicines we can try if all else fails." Bebe said, keeping all options open. "Yeah," Kyle said with another nod. "I think you're right, babe. We can make this work, but only if we try." Bebe nodded, happy to hear that Kyle is starting to become a little more optimistic.

Kyle looked at the clock on the wall and decided to try and fall back asleep. "We should probably try and go back to sleep." Kyle said.

"Yeah, the bus back to South Park does leave kind of early tomorrow." Bebe said in agreement.

"What if I have another nightmare." Kyle said worriedly.

"Like I said, I'll always be by your side. I don't mind." Bebe said before coming up with an idea to help her lover fall back to sleep. "Can I sing you back to sleep if that's okay?" Kyle looked confused, but he let his girlfriend continue talking. "When I was a kid, and I ever had trouble falling asleep, my dad would sing a little song, and I'd fall back asleep with no trouble at all."

"If you think it'll help, let's do it." Kyle said. The couple laid down on the bed and Bebe began to stroke Kyle's hair. When she did that, she started to softly sing…

" _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars"_

Kyle felt his eyelids get heavy

" _In other words…hold my hand. In other words…darling kiss me"_

Kyle began to yawn

" _Fill my life with song, and let me sing forever more…You are all I long for. All I worship and adore"_

Kyle closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep

" _In other words…please be true. In other words…I love you"_

When Bebe finished, she found Kyle softly snoring, hopefully heading towards much sweeter dreams. He had successfully fallen back to sleep. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "Good night, Kyle, I'll love you always." Bebe closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, knowing that the next morning will usher in a brand new chapter of hers and Kyle's relationship.

 **THE END…**


End file.
